Es el Amor
by Heero Root
Summary: Estas obsesionada por lo que crees que es tu verdadero amor, pero luego te das cuenta que el verdadero amor se te va, que haras?...AU...NARUHINA


**Es el Amor**

_Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Konoha, también era un día de felicidad y desdicha para las personas, la razón era el compromiso de dos personas y esas eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, la persona que no estaba tan feliz por la noticia era Hinata Hyuuga, la cual estaba obsesionada por el pelinegro, y claro por esa obsesión no veía lo que su corazón realmente veía y sentía, el amor de su amigo de la infancia Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el cual siempre estuvo con ella, en la noche de ese día, todos decidieron juntarse para celebrar esa noticia, a pesar que Hinata no le gustaba, igual asistió con la mentalidad de "si el es feliz, yo soy feliz", llego junto a Naruto, Hanabi y Konohamaru, que últimamente se le había visto muy de cerca de la hermana menor de la ojiblanco y esta no le molestaba en absoluto, el rubio y la peliazul se bajaron de la moto del ojiazul, los menores venían un poco atrás en otra moto, al llegar al "Pub Bijuu", se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura esperándolos, se acercaron y Hinata muy feliz se acerco donde estaba la pareja y los saludo_

- Buenas Noches, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan

_El rubio y los menores vieron la felicidad de Hinata al ver a Sasuke, Naruto por un instante se puso triste, y Hanabi y Konohamaru lo vieron, pero volvió a su habitual sonrisa y se acerco a saludar a la pareja_

- Felicidades Sakura-chan, Teme

- Gracias Naruto

- Dobe

- Y que hacen aquí afuera

- Los estábamos esperando, ya todos están adentro, solamente faltaban ustedes cuatro

- Y dime Naruto, no iba a venir Shion contigo

_Hinata escucho ese nombre y por un instante se enojo y acelero el paso, todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción, entonces Naruto respondió_

- No pudo venir tenia que hacer algo importante antes, tratara de venir si se desocupa antes

_Luego de eso llegaron donde estaban todos, los cuales eran Hinata (que se habia adelantado por lo que dijo Sakura) Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kankuro y Chouji, se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar, de pronto empezó a sonar un micrófono_

- (toc-toc) Disculpen, pero debo informar algo, en media hora mas se abrirá el concurso de Karaoke, a todos los interesados, tienen que acercarse a mi, bueno eso no mas y disfruten la noche

_Luego de esa introducción, todos siguieron en sus cosas, hasta que volvió la palabra que molestaba a Hinata_

- Y dime Naruto como están las cosas con Shion

- Están bien, ella ahora esta atendiendo un asunto importante, tratara de venir

- Bueno si me disculpan voy y vuelvo

_Entonces Naruto se para, y se pierde entre la gente que en esos momentos estaba bailando, Hinata mira con cara de enojo a su amigo Kiba que había dicho esa pregunta, este se da cuenta y le dice a Hinata_

- Que te sucede Hinata, por que me miras con enfado

- Por nada, me disculpan, voy al tocador

- Yo te acompaño

- Y yo

- No se olviden de mí

_Y así todas las mujeres acompañaron a Hinata al tocador, ecepto a Hanabi que se quedo_

- Veo que mi hermana, aun no lo puede evitar

- Tienes razón, pero esa obsesión que tiene por Sasuke, no deja ver lo que su corazón en verdad siente, perdona Sasuke

- No te preocupes, Shino opino lo mismo, pobre dobe

- No entiendo como Naruto-niisan, no le ha dicho a Hinata-neechan lo que siente por ella

- Solamente el lo sabe Konohamaru

- Lo se, pero tampoco entiendo por que Hinata-neechan se enoja cuando nombra a Shion o cuando alguna otra mujer se acerca a Naruto-niisan

- Esa respuesta la tengo yo, Konohamaru-kun

- Y que seria, Hanabi-chan

- Mi neesan, es muy posesiva con Naruto-niisan, el siempre a estado con nosotros, desde que tengo memoria, incluso cuando iba a nuestra casa cuando su padres aun estaban vivos, yo siempre lo abrazaba y le pedía que jugara conmigo, pero mi neesan siempre se enojaba, y lo alejaba de mi, con alguna absurda idea, creo que mi neesan, si siente algo por Naruto-niisan, pero como dijo Shino-san esa obsesión no la deja ver lo que realmente siente su corazón

- Tienes razón, cuando estábamos en la universidad y alguna chica se quería acerca a el, Hinata simplemente la alejaba con la mirada, hasta que llego Shion

_Todos se quedaron callados al momento que llegaron las muchachas, entonces de pronto, se oscurece todo y una luz apunta al escenario donde anteriormente el animador había dado la noticia del karaoke_

- Bueno gente, ahora iniciara el concurso de karaoke, aquí tenemos al primer concursante, su nombre es Naruto denle un fuerte aplauso

_En ese momento, Naruto se para al medio del escenario tomo el micrófono y dijo_

- Bueno, la canción que cantare esta dedicada a una persona que quiero, no miento amo mucho, bueno aquí voy espero que les guste

(Empieza a sonar la música de fondo)

_**Tu sufres por alguien, que no te merece**_

_**te dejo llorando se ha ido feliz**_

_**tu le diste todo y te pago en el lodo**_

_**diciéndole a todos que no te quería**_

_**no volveré a ti**_

_**que pena me diste, saber que aun lo quieres,**_

_**que lloras, que sufres, que mueres por el**_

_**es el amor se nos escapa en el aire**_

_**mira hacia adelante no te eches a morir**_

_**ya no llores por buscarle**_

_**deja que se valla y ven.**_

_**es el amor se nos escapa en el aire**_

_**es inevitable y hoy te toca perder**_

_**ya no llores su ausencia**_

_**mírame que yo aun sigo aquí.**_

_**tu sufres en vano el no te merece**_

_**se ha ido con ella y te dejo así**_

_**el tiene sus hijos tiene otra familia**_

_**no la dejaría por estar contigo**_

_**y hacerte feliz**_

_**que pena me diste saber que aun lo quieres, que lloras,**_

_**que sufres y mueres por el .**_

_**Es el amor se nos escapa en el aire**_

_**mira hacia adelante no te eches a morir**_

_**ya no llores por buscarle**_

_**deja que se valla y ven.**_

_**es el amor se nos escapa en el aire**_

_**es inevitable y hoy te toca perder**_

_**ya no llores su ausencia**_

_**mírame que yoooo auuuun sigo aquiiiiiiiiii.**_

_Cuando termino de cantar toda la gente se paro a aplaudir, también los amigos del rubio entonces un comentario salio del grupo_

- Veo que Naruto-kun aun no te olvida, Sakura-chan

_Todos la miraron, como no se había dado cuenta que esa canción era para ella, además por lo que había dicho, era claro que Naruto dijo esa mentira para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por la ojiblanco, de pronto Naruto se acerco donde estaban todos reunidos, le llegaron los abrazos de felicitaciones, pasada los minutos Naruto pidió a Hanabi conversar con ella, se la llevo a un lugar apartado, ambos se pararon y caminaron, claro que eran vigilados por los ojos de Hinata, todos miraban la reacción de Hinata, todos pensaron que iba a explotar por el enojo que veían en los ojos de la ojiblanco, pero se sorprendieron cuando esta frunció el seño, y giraron los rostros y vieron como Naruto abrazaba a Hanabi que al parecer estaba llorando, luego de eso se acercaron nuevamente, Hanabi se sentó pero el rubio se quedo parado, esta vez llamo a Sakura y Sasuke, les dijo que tenia algo importante que decirle, los nombrados se pararon y se marcharon con Naruto, entonces Hinata le pregunta a su hermana por que estaba llorando y esta le responde_

- Por nada, solamente me entro una basura en el ojo, eso no más

_Luego de unos minutos, vuelven Sasuke y Sakura, esta ultima venia triste, Hinata se da cuenta que Naruto no venia con ellos, entonces pregunta_

- Y Naruto-kun, donde esta, pensaba que venia con ustedes

- Lo que pasa…

- Hinata, que pasaría, más bien que harías si Naruto se va de la ciudad

_Todos se sorprendieron por lo dijo Shikamaru, Hanabi, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron, Shikamaru los miro dando una sola respuesta con la mirada la cual fue _"lo se Naruto me lo dijo"

- Y bien Hinata, que me respondes, que harías

- Yo…yo…no se que haría el es un gran amigo, lo quiero mucho

- Solamente lo quieres como amigo, o es otra cosa más

- Yo…yo

- Mira Hinata, no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero…Naruto te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que son pequeños

- (O////O) Eso es imposible el quiere a Sakura-chan

- Es mentira, el lo dijo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia ti

_De pronto Hinata siente que algo malo va a ocurrir siente que su corazón, se hace trisas_

- Es cierto neesan, Naruto-niisan siempre te ha amado, recuerda que el siempre a estado contigo, en los malos y buenos momentos, siempre te a regalado esa sonrisa que solamente te la da a ti

_Hinata en ese momento recuerda todo lo vivido con Naruto, cuando esta le contó que quería a Sasuke, cuando murió su madre etc., también recordó cuando espantaba a las mujeres que se querían acercar a el y sobre todo Shion, si Shion ella nunca dejo en paz a Naruto cuando estuvieron en la universidad siempre lo buscaba y al parecer a este no le molestaba su presencia y eso a Hinata lo hacia enfurecer, ahora entendía por que siempre se enojaba si alguna mujer se acercaba a Naruto, ella realmente estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, entonces se armo de valor y pregunto_

- Por que me preguntan que haría si Naruto-kun se va

- Lo que pasa es que Shion, le otorgo un puesto en su empresa de la ciudad del demonio, y el dobe acepto, eso quiere decir que el se va de la ciudad

_Cuando Hinata escucho eso, ahora si sintió como su corazón se hacia mil pedazos, no ahora justo que realmente descubrió lo que sentía, Naruto se iba solo por que se lo propusieron, ella sabia cual era la meta de Naruto, la cual era volverse una gran administrador de empresas, por sus bellos ojos salio una lagrima traicionera, entonces vuelve a preguntar_

- Y cuando seria, eso

_Todos se miraron, a todos le tomo por sorpresa la noticia que Naruto se iba de la ciudad, los únicos que sabían eran Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura y Hanabi, estos se miraron no sabían como decirle, entonces Hanabi se arma de valor, se acerca a su hermana y le toma entre las manos_

- Neesan, Naruto-niisan se va hoy, creo que ya va hacia el aeropuerto

_Ahora si a Hinata se le vino el mundo, abajo, su verdadero amor se iba hoy de la ciudad, por fue tan ciega, su corazón siempre supo que amo a Naruto, su obsesión jugo con ella y no pudo ver lo que realmente sentía, entonces rápidamente sale en dirección a la salida, no sin antes ser detenida por Sasuke y este le dice_

- Toma esto te servirá, me lo dejo a mi, pero creo que ti te servirá mejor

_Entonces Sasuke le pasa las llaves de la moto de Naruto con un llavero de un zorro de nueve colas que ella le hizo cuando eran niños, rápidamente va hacia el estacionamiento y ve la moto ahí donde la había dejado antes Naruto, se sube, recuerda las lecciones que le dio Naruto hace tiempo, y pone marcha hacia el aeropuerto, había transcurrido media hora desde que dejo el local donde estaba, ahora se encontraba corriendo por todo el aeropuerto buscando su verdadero amor, entonces choca con alguien, al caer al suelo y luego de unos segundo abre los ojos y ve a un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, el cual lo reconoció de inmediato, como el abuelo de su rubio, entonces el pregunta_

- Jiraiya-san, donde esta Naruto-kun, no se ha ido cierto

_El peliblanco lo mira y estaba apunto de decirle, cuando de pronto la ojiblanco escucha la voz de su verdadero amor_

- Ero-sennin, esta todo listo…

_Pero la oración nunca se termino, ya que sintió que lo abrazaban y le daban un gran beso en los labios, este sorprendido, ve quien lo hizo y dice_

- Hinata-chan…

- Naruto-kun lo siento mucho, te hice sufrir mucho, se que me amas, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente te amo, por favor no te vallas de mi lado quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre

- Hinata-chan me alegra mucho, no te preocupes, ahora se lo que realmente siente y eso realmente me alegra, además así **es el amor**

_Y nuevamente se unen en un hermoso y largo de beso de verdadero amor_

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, pero esta vez con One-shot, la canción no me corresponde, le corresponde al grupo de música de mi país llamada "La Noche" y el nombre de la canción es "Es el Amor", debo decir que la canción es una cumbia, no me gusta este estilo de música, pero cuando la escuche la letra, se me vino esta idea de escribir este One-shot, espero que les allá gustado, bueno eso no mas

Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo de "Assassin" o "Los nuevos Sannin"

XAU

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
